newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Doug
Doug is a TV Show broadcast history USA *Nickelodeon (1991-2007; 2009; 2012; 2016-2017) *Nicktoons Network (2002-2006) *The Splat (2011-Present) *WMBC-TV Kids (2000-2009; 2011-2012; 2014-2016; 2017-Present) *Disney Channel (reruns 2001-2005) *Toon Disney (2001-2005; 2007) *Disney's One Saturday Morning (1996-1999) (reruns 1999-2001) *Noggin (reruns 1999-2002) *Nick Jr. on CBS (2002-2004) *Disney's One Too (reruns 1999-2000) UK & Ireland *Nickelodeon (1993-2002) (2010 Present) *Nicktoons (2002-2006) (2010) *Disney Channel (UK & Ireland) (1999-2002) *Toon Disney (UK & Ireland) (2003-2006) *Disney Cinemagic (UK & Ireland) (2011 Present) *Disney XD (UK & Ireland) (2038-2040) *Cartoon Network (UK & Ireland) (1996-2005) (2034 Present) *CITV (1992) (1997-1998) *Channel 4 (1994-1996) (4009 Present) Jamaica *CVM Television (1999 Present) Brazil *SBT (1997-2001) *Nickelodeon (Brazil) (1996-2005) *Band (2006) *TV Cultura (1992-1996) (2009 Present) Poland *Nickelodeon on Fantastic (1998-2001) (3998-4007) (4009 Present) *Canal+ (1998-2001) *Cartoon Network (Poland) (2001-2005) (4000-4010) *MiniMax (TV Channel) (1998-2001) Croatia *Nickelodeon (1997-2005) (4003-4009) (4012 Present) Japan *Cartoon Network (Japan) *Nickelodeon (1998-2007) Europe *Ketnet *Nickelodeon France *France 3 (1995) *TF1 *Disney Channel (France) (Nickelodeon version) (1997-200) Italy *Rai 1 (1993) *Disney Channel (Italy) (Disney version) *Toon Disney (Italy) Ukraine *TET Channel (2010-) Disney's Doug ﻿In 1996 Disney made a new Disney series Disney's Doug or known as Brand Spanking New! Doug Episodes Doug (Nickelodeon) Season 1 *''Main article: Doug (Season 1)'' Doug Bags a Neematoad 1991 Doug Can't Dance/Doug Gets Busted 1991 Doug's Dog's Date/Doug's Big Nose 1991 Doug Takes a Hike/Doug Rocks 1991 Doug Can't Dig It/Doug Didn't Do It 1991 Doug Mayor for a Day/Doug's No Dummy 1991 Doug's Cool Shoes/Doug to the Rescue 1991 Doug Gets His Ears Lowered/Doug On The Wild Side 1991 Doug's Big Catch/Doug Needs Money 1991 Doug's Runaway Journal/Doug's Doodle 1991 Doug's Cooking/Doug Loses Dale 1991 Doug is Qauilman/Doug Out in Left Field 1991 Doug's Fair Lady/Doug Says Goodbye 1991 Season 2 *''Main article: Doug (Season 2)'' Doug Takes the Case/Doug's Secret Song 1992 Doug's Got No Gift/Doug Vs. The Klotzoid Zombies 1992 Doug's Secret Admirer/Doug's On TV 1992 Doug's Dinner Date/Doug Meets Fentruck 1992 Doug's On Stage/Doug's Worst Nightmare 1992 Doug's Derby Dilemma/Doug On His Own 1992 Doug Battles The Rulemeister/Doug's a Genius 1992 Doug Saves Roger/Doug's Big News 1992 Doug's a Big Fat Liar/Doug Wears Tights 1992 Doug On The Trail/Doug Meets RoboBone 1992 Doug Pumps Up/Doug Goes Hollywood 1992 Doug's Hot Ticket/Doug's Dental Disaster 1992 Doug's Lost Weekend/Doug's Lucky Hat 1992 Season 3 *''Main article: Doug (Season 3)'' Doug's Fat Cat/Doug and Pattie P.I. 1993 Doug is Slave for a Day/Doug Rocks The House 1993 Doug's Comic Collaboration/Doug's Pet Capades 1993 Doug's Career Anxiety/Doug's Big Brawl 1993 Doug's Huge Zit/Doug Flies A Kite 1993 Doug and the Weird Kids/Doug's Behind The Wheel 1993 Doug's New Teacher/Doug On First 1993 Doug's Cartoon/Doug's Monster Movie 1993 Doug's Hot Property/Doug & The Little Liar 1993 Doug Inc./Doug's Nightmare on Jumbo St. 1993 Doug's Shock Therapy/Doug Is Hamburger Boy 1993 Doug and the Yard of Doom/Doug's Garage Band 1993 Doug's Great Beet War/Doug's Magic Act 1993 Season 4 *''Main article: Doug (Season 4)'' Doug's Halloween Adventure 1993 Doug's Math Problem/Doug's Big Feat 1994 Doug's Bum Rap/Doug & Patti Sittin in a Tree 1994 Doug Door to Door/Doug Tips The Scale 1994 Doug En Vogue/Doug's Mail Order Mania 1994 Doug's Birthday Present/Doug's Fan Club 1994 Doug Runs/Doug Clobbers Patti 1994 Doug's Treasure Hunt/Doug's Brainy Buddy 1994 Doug Ripped Off!/Doug's Babysitter 1994 Doug's in the Money/Doug's Sister Act 1994 Doug Throws a Party/Doug Way Out West 1994 Doug Graduates/Doug's Bad Trip 1994 Doug's Christmas Story 1994 Disney's Doug Season 1 Doug's Last Birthday 1996 Doug's New School 1996 Doug Grows Up 1996 Doug's Hoop Nightmare 1996 Doug's Patti Beef 1996 Doug's Limited Corporation 1996 Doug's in Debt! 1996 Doug's Bloody Buddy 1996 Doug's Big Comeback 1996 Doug Directs 1996 Doug's Brain Drain 1996 Doug's Movie Madness 1996 Doug: The Big Switch 1996 Doug Gets His Wish 1996 Doug's Secret Christmas 1996 Doug's Hot Dog 1996 Doug's Great Opportoonity 1997 Doug Gets a Roomate 1997 Doug Gets Booked 1997 Doug's Minor Catastophe 1997 Doug's Big Panic 1997 Doug's Hairy Situation 1997 Oh Baby 1997 Doug's Dissapearing Dog 1997 Doug's Mural Mania 1997 Doug On The Road 1997 Season 2 Doug's Secret of Sucess 1997 Doug's Friend's Friend 1997 Doug's Chubby Buddy 1997 Quailman VI: The Dark Quail Saga 1997 Judy Judy Judy 1997 Doug's Dougapooluza 1997 Doug's Thanksgiving 1997 Doug Gets It All 1997 Season 3 Doug's Midnight Kiss 1998 Doug's Older Woman 1998 Doug Gets Right Back On! 1998 Quailman VII: Quaildad 1998 The Secret 1998 Night Of The Living Dougs 1998 Doug's Dream House 1998 Quailman Takes the Blame 1998 Doug and the Bluffington 5 1998 Quailman VS Supersport 1998 Doug's Concert Crisis 1998 Quailman VS the Annoying S.T.U.A.R.T. 1998 Quailman VS the Whackhammer 1999 Judy's Big Admission 1999 Quailman VS the Quizzler 1999 Patty the Sour Songbird 1999 Doug's Best Buddy 1999 Quailman and the Quintuple Quandary 1999 Quailman's Bad Hair Day 1999 Doug: Beebe Goes Broke 1999 Quailman and the L.U.B. 1999 Patti's Dad Dilemma 1999 Quailman: The Un-Quail Saga 1999 Doug Cuts School 1999 Quailman VS the Triad of Terror 1999 Doug Plays Cupid 1999 Doug: I Rubbersuit 1999 Doug's Adventures On-Line 1999 Quailman VS the Little Rubber Army 1999 Doug's Grand Band Plan 1999 Doug's Marriage Madness 1999 External links *Nickelodeon USA officail website *Disney Channel USA official website *Nickelodeon UK officail website *Disney Channel UK official website *Cartoon Network UK officail website *Nickelodeon Brazil officail website *Nickelodeon Croatia official website *Cartoon Network Japan officail website *Nickelodeon Japan officail website Category:Shows